1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling devices and, more particularly, to coupling devices designed for interconnecting two fluid flow members for either gas or liquid. Specifically, the present invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling arrangement for attaching two fluid flow members in a high vibration environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupling devices for fluid flow systems are well known in the art. This is true whether the fluid is a liquid such as water or gasoline, or a gas such as air or carbon monoxide. One such environment that incorporates fluid flow coupling connectors is the internal combustion engine. Examples of such fluid flow connectors can be found in either the carburetor system, the exhaust manifold, the fuel delivery system, and the like. In each of these instances, a fluid, either gaseous or liquid, is delivered to or removed from the engine via delivery lines, and coupling members must interconnect such lines to the internal combustion engine.
Because of the high vibration experienced in such internal combustion engine environments or other coupling applications, coupling members or devices are generally attached utilizing screw or bolt mechanisms to ensure a continuous tight coupling connection. This is particularly true in engine environments for sports vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles and jet skis. In these particular applications, the devices, and thus the engine and its component connection members, are subjected to extremely high vibration. Consequently, the connections must be made very tight thereby generally requiring tight bolting systems. Unfortunately, such tight bolting systems make the removal of coupling devices for engine maintenance or repair difficult and time consuming. However, the trade-off has heretofore always been in favor of the tight bolting connection as opposed to ease of removal for maintenance purposes.
One specific example of such an application is in the adaptation of flame arrestors or backfire preventors to the carburetors of such engines. Flame arrestors in sports vehicles such as motorcycles and watercraft are frequently utilized to prevent backfiring and the possibility of operator injury from such backfiring. Examples of flame arrestors or backfire preventors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 986,605 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,291 as well as in French Patent No. 781,437. More specific flame arrestor arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,071, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,296. In each of these references, the flame arrestor device is attached to the entrance of the carburetor by a bolting mechanism to securely fasten the flame arrestor device to the carburetor. Otherwise, the flame arrestor device might have a tendency to dislodge over a period of use due to vibration. Such dislodgment reduces the efficiency of the flame arrestor as well as permits backfire times to avoid the flame arrestor, which produces a safety hazard. Prior to the advent of the present invention, removal of the flame arrestors in order to service the carburetion system was difficult, time consuming and possibly complicated due to the potential of dropping parts into the throat of the carburetor as the flame arrestor is being unbolted. Thus, there is a need for a coupling system for interconnecting flame arrestors to such carburetor systems as well as for interconnecting other fluid flow members utilized in high vibration environments whereby the coupling device incorporates a quick disconnect feature without having to remove bolts and other parts.